


head over heals

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80s bitch, Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/F, Gay Disaster Richie Tozier, Genderswap, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Georgie is also a girl, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbians, Love that shit, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, They're all girls, except for Bev, fucking hate that bitch, genderbent, henry bowers is a girl, this is my first fic so i'm sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was different with Eddie. when she saw the rest of the losers, she thought of late nights when you stay up with your friends to talk about anything and everything, she saw a good laugh and a shoulder to cry on, she saw long summer days were the only thing that matters is the people your around. When she saw the rest of the losers, she saw the people that mattered most to her, her friends, her family.She saw the same things in Eddie, but she saw different things too, she saw the love of her life. Someone who would never love her back.or, a genderswap AU where all the losers are girls except Bev, and Richie just so happens to be a girl who is in love with her best friend Eddie, who is also a girl ;)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	head over heals

**Author's Note:**

> okay first off, this is the first fic i’ve ever written, and I haven't shared my writing with anyone other than close friends, so I'm sorry if this isn't very good.
> 
> second, there is homophobia and the f slur is used in this fic so, just a warning if that makes you uncomfortable. also, they're like 14/15 in this. no smut, just kissing because I'm horrible at writing smut. 
> 
> but anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Richie Tozier loved the losers, how could she not? they were her best friends after all.  
She loves hanging out with Bev before their curfew, walking around town and hiding in alleyways where no one could see them smoke a few cigarettes they had left in the pack.  
She loves birdwatching with Stanley, (though she would never admit it to her), she loves the way that she smiled whenever she saw a particular bird that she was looking for.  
She loves skipping rocks down by the quarry with Bill, and how fast she would go when they rode double home on silver.  
She loves helping Mike out on the farm, mostly with the animals, helping her feed and water the sheep was her favorite.  
She loved messing around in the library with Ben, and how passionately she would talk about some random famous building that she couldn’t remember the name of. (really she doesn't care much for the buildings, but Ben liked them, and she liked seeing the losers happy, so she didn't really mind)  
She likes hanging out with all of the losers, but really, if she had to choose, she likes hanging out with Eddie the most.  
She loved the way Eddie’s face would scrunch up in disgust whenever she made a dirty joke or comment about her mom, she loved the way Eddie would rant about sanitary and diseases, she loved how fast she would talk whenever she was passionate about something.  
She loved a lot of things about her, her height, her little baby face, her stupid fucking fanny pack, her laugh, the look of determination on her face whenever they played streetfighter at the arcade, and the bright look of excitement on her face whenever she let her win.  
And there were times late at night when she would think about Eddie in ways she shouldn’t.  
She hated herself for thinking those things, Eddie was a girl for Christ’s sake, and her best friend.  
She wasn’t supposed to think about girls like that, she supposed to think those things about boys.  
But when she looked at Bev, she never thought the things she thought about Eddie.  
She didn't think about kissing him like she did with Eddie.  
The thought disgusted her. Really the thought of kissing a boy just made her uncomfortable.  
She came to the realization a while ago that she might just like girls, and that those thoughts about Eddie were just her realizing it, but after a while, she realized that she only felt those feelings for Eddie. She was the only one she thought of at night.  
The losers were attractive and nice, she realized that, and there were times when she would sit in the clubhouse with the rest of the losers and admire Bill’s height, she had grown nearly a foot over the summer and she couldn’t help but notice.  
And there were times where she would look at Stan and admire the way her hair fell around her face in curls, or how mike seemed to be able to tell you anything with a big smile on her face, or how kind Ben was, and how Bev’s freckles splattered on his cheeks, and how nice they look sitting below his sparkly green eyes, but when she looked at them and noticed these things, she wasn’t really attracted to them in a romantic way, she saw them as her friends, her family.  
She saw Eddie as part of her family too, but she saw her in a different way.  
It was different with Eddie. when she saw the rest of the losers, she thought of late nights when you stay up with your friends to talk about anything and everything, she saw a good laugh and a shoulder to cry on, she saw long summer days were the only thing that matters is the people you’re around.  
When she saw the rest of the losers, she saw the people that mattered most to her, her friends, her family.  
She saw the same things in Eddie, but she saw different things too, she saw the love of her life. Someone who would never love her back.  
She was a lesbian in love with her best friend, and she fucking hates it.  
She made an agreement with herself that she would never tell Eddie what she felt for her, she couldn’t. Eddie would probably never speak to her again, she would hate her, she couldn’t risk losing her.  
And what about the losers? They wouldn't even want to look at her, let alone talk to her.  
why would they want to be friends with a fucking dyke?  
that's how Richie saw herself, she hated it, she hated it so much.  
It was her dirty secret, and that's how it would stay, a secret.

Richie loved Saturdays, a day of doing whatever the fuck she wanted without having to worry about school or homework, (which she usually left for Sunday).  
Summers were even better because you didn't have to think about going back to school on Monday. summers were easier, the only thing you had to worry about was that mullet-wearing psychopath. they hadn’t seen Henrietta that much this summer though, just another thing she doesn't have to worry about.  
She hadn’t really planned on doing anything that Saturday, she figured she might catch a horror flick with Bev and then go to the arcade with Eddie.  
She got dressed and pulled on one of her favorite Hawaiian shirts that Eddie hated (which she thought was rich coming from someone who wore polo shirts and short shorts).  
The phone that she begged her mom to keep in her room started ringing.  
She ran over to it and grabbed the cord, wrapping it around her fingers as she picked up the phone.  
“Ello’ good lad, what is it that you want to address this fine Saturday morn?” she said in her best posh British accent.  
“Hey Richie” a familiar voice called over the receiver.  
“Big Bill! What are you up to this fine Saturday morn?”  
“Nothing much, I was gonna teach Georgia how to ride her bike without training wheels, you wanna help?”  
“Well, of course, I would love to help dear young George.”  
She heard Bill chuckle over the phone before saying,  
“Alright Rich, see ya’ in about an hour or so.”  
Bill hung up and Richie’s face broke into a smile.  
She ran downstairs and had some lucky charms before grabbing some extra arcade tokens she never got to use the last time she went from the pocket of one of her jackets before leaving.  
She hung out inside with the Bill for a little bit and drank the juice tea that Mrs. Denbrough had made them, then they grabbed Georgia’s helmet and walked her bike down the street.They stopped by the side of her house where the street made a turn, right by the sewer drain that sat at the end of Neibolt Street.  
They had tried, rather unsuccessfully, to teach George to ride her bike without training wheels, the longest of these times lasting about ten minutes on the bike before falling off.  
After a good twenty-five to thirty minutes, Georgia eventually gave up, collapsing beside the bike with a pout.  
“Come on Georgia, one more try?” bill tried to convince her but in return got a refusal and an exasperated sigh.  
“But George, if you give up now, how are you ever going to learn how to ride a bike? You’ll be the only kid in all of Derry who can’t ride a bike without training wheels.” Richie added but Georgia simply refused.  
“I can't, it's too hard.”  
Richie stood there and thought for a second before sitting beside the girl and whispering in her ear,  
“If you try one more time, ill give you one of my comics.”  
Georgia's face lit up a little bit. “Any of them?” she asked seeming visibly more excited.  
“Anyone you want.”  
Georgie sat for a second looking off in the distance as if to think before quickly answered,  
“Okay, but just once.”  
She doesn't fall off that time.

They didn't walk Georgia’s bike back that time, she rode it home by herself.  
After they got back to Bill’s house, they had some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Mrs. Denbrough had made for them, and then Richie had rushed home, making sure to thank Mrs. Denbrough before leaving.  
She called Eddie when she got home.  
“Come on Eds, it’ll be fun, I’ll let you win at streetfighter.”  
“Don’t call me Eds Rich, and I don't need you to let me win, I can win fine just by myself.”  
She couldn’t.  
“Fine then Eddie, come to the arcade with me and beat me at streetfighter.”  
“The arcade is dirty and filled with disgusting sweaty people who probably haven’t showered in weeks.”  
She twirled the curly telephone cord around her fingers before remembering what she told Georgia.  
“If you come with, I'll give you one of my comics.”  
Eddie loved comics, she was never allowed to read them. Her mother hated them, she remembered once coming home with an x-men comic Richie had lent her, her mother had taken it and thrown it out. ‘They’re too violent’ she had told her, ‘besides, comics are for boys, not girls’.  
She had apologized to Richie profusely, every time Richie had told her, ‘hey it’s okay, it's not your fault your mom’s such an asshole, speaking of your mom's asshole-’  
She had cut her off after that.  
Richie still let her borrow her comics, she just didn't take them home anymore.  
She sighed before replying, “yeah okay, fine.”“You will not regret this dear Eds, thank you so much for this opportunity, I can't believe I get to take the Edna Kasprak to the arcade, this is better than taking your mom to my-”  
Eddie hung up.

They had played some random games at the arcade for a while after that, mostly streetfighter, which Richie had won every time except the one time she pretended to get a cramp in her hand so Eddie could win.  
It was fine, for a while.  
But it was starting to get dark, and the arcade was gonna close soon and Eddie was supposed to be home by 8:00, so they left and started to walk home.  
It was too late for Richie to realize that  
one: they were going directly towards the kissing bridge where Richie had carved her and Eddie’s initials when she was thirteen,  
and two: that that spot was one of Henrietta and her goons’ favorite places to wait for some poor soul to walk by and leave looking like they died and went to hell.  
They walked across the bridge slowly, talking about whatever stupid shit seemed to be stuck in their minds that afternoon, before being interrupted by a voice that made their blood run cold.  
“Hey look, a couple of dykes.”  
Richie looked up to be greeted by a crooked smile that resembled a Purana. The mullet-wearing bitch looked them over for a second before saying, “that's all you are right, a couple of dykes.”  
Henry glanced over at the bridge where the caring of R+E blended in among the rest of the carvings. She looked back at Richie and Eddie, examining their faces.  
Eddie looked afraid, of course, she did, so did Richie, but the fear in Richie’s face was more prominent, worried.  
You can't show fear around people like henry, it just makes them feel more powerful, and it makes you more of a target.  
“Did you carve that Tozier?” Richie hesitated for a minute but didn't get to say anything in the end because Henry was speaking again before any words could even escapee hr mouth.  
“Oh, you totally did! You fucking fag!”  
She didn't get to say anything after that, she felt a hard blow to her head and suddenly she felt dizzy, it took her a second before she realized that henry was punching her, and - fuck! - she was bleeding. She heard the distant yells of Eddie screaming “stop! Get off of her! Please, Jesus, fuck henry stop!” before blacking out completely.

“Holy shit, she really beat her up.” a familiar voice said beside her ear, where was she?  
“Christ, I hope she's okay, there's dried blood on her face.” then suddenly it all rushed back to her and she realized that she was no longer lying in the road, being beaten to a pulp, and that voice definitely belonged to Bev.  
“You guys this is not good! What if she’s dead? What if she had some kind of traumatic brain injury or concussion? guys what if she doesn't remember any of us? I’ve read about brain injury and there bad! There really fucking bad! What the hell are we gonna-”  
Eddie, calm down she's breathing. One problem at a time.”  
She had never felt so much joy to hear a person's voice in her life, she didn't care about anything right now other than Eddie was concerned about her.  
She opened her eyes slowly to reveal that she was laying on a couch somewhere that definitely wasn't her room, there was no glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.  
It took her a few minutes until she realized she was laying on the couch in the clubhouse that they had moved here last spring.  
The losers were standing around her, looking down with concerned faces.  
“Oh fuck, she’s awake, hi rich!” she knew Bev was trying to sound excited, as if nothing was wrong, by the pounding in her head said otherwise.  
she struggled to speak for a second before managing to spit out, “do you happen to have any aspirin.”  
Bev nodded and looked over at bill, Richie pulled herself up to see bill and ben surrounded by medical supplies that they had managed to steal from the cupboards in the bathroom at Eddie’s house. For a second the whole scenario with bowers played again in her head and she wondered ‘holy shit! She probably broke my nose, that's why they’ve got all this shit’ but Stanley seemed to notice the worry on her face and like she had read her mind quickly answered, “nothings broke I don't think, but your pretty beat up.”  
As if to prove a point she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small mirror usually used for makeup and held it up to Richie’s face.  
She was right, there was dried blood under her nose, a bruise on her cheek, and the beginnings of what looked like a black eye. She glanced down at her hands to see more dried blood caked under her fingernails. Bill handed her an aspirin and she muttered a ‘thanks’ before looking at the rest of the losers, they all seemed relatively concerned, but Eddie was worse. She looked like she had been told Richie had one month to live. They met eye contact for a second and Eddie whispered: “I’m sorry rich..”  
She had said it in a way as if it was only directed to her, not anybody else, and suddenly it occurred to her that Eddie wasn't just apologizing for what happened, she was apologizing for what henry said to her. But why would she do that? She didn’t say anything, besides, she was the fag, not Eddie.  
But then, for a second, but what seemed like an eternity, Richie thought, ‘well what if shes saying sorry for henry saying those things because shes gay?’ but that wouldn’t make sense, Eddie’s not gay. So why would she say sorry?  
She decided to stop overthinking it. “It's not your fault eds, you didn't do anything. It was my idea to go to the arcade.”  
She thought that the reassurance would make Eddie feel better, but it didn't. Her eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered as she managed to say, “that's not what I mean, it is my fault, it’s my fault because im...im sorry.” before she could ask her anything about what that meant, mike spoke up. “It's almost 9:30, we should probably get home before anyone thinks we went missing or something, especially you rich.” eddies eyes widened before saying, “fuck, my mom’s gonna kill me.”  
They managed to get Richie up and off the couch and ran out to their bikes outside.

She eventually convinced hem and Bev, Stanley, bill, mike, and ben went home, as Eddie led Richie back to her house, holding her up so she wouldn’t fall down. Richie couldn't help but notice the height difference between them as Eddie tried desperately to hold her up. She has grown a lot over the school year and was almost 5’9. It was funny really, how much shorter Eddie was cmp[aired to her, at only 5’3, (or, according to Eddie, 5’3 and a half.)  
That wasn't the only thing she noticed though, she noticed how warm Eddie’s skin was against hers and how incredibly short her skirt was, and sometimes, when she moved she could see a lot of her upper thigh, and at times, she would look down and wonder ‘i wonder what it would feel like to put her hand on her thigh-’  
“Hey!” she looked back at Eddie’s face to see her staring at her with an expression of annoyance mixed with hidden concern.  
“Sorry, what did you say?”  
“Uh, we’re at your house.” she paused for a minute as she stared into her eyes, examining her, like how you'd look a particularly hard question on a test like if she looked at her long enough you will eventually figure it out.  
“Are you feeling okay Rich? you look a little hot, your checks are kinda pink-”  
“I’m fine!” she squealed, like a mouse being caught by a cat.  
Eddie looked unsure but didn’t say anything, instead, she followed Richie up the sidewalk to her house. Richie stopped before grabbing the doorknob.  
“Shit.”  
“What is it?”  
“My mom probably gonna come running to the door wondering where I’ve been, here's blood all over my face eds, what he fuck am I going to say?”  
Eddie looked over at the door, she didn't think about that. There was a pause between them before Eddie softly said “don’t call me eds,” but otherwise, no ideas were spoken.  
Finally, Eddie looked over at Richie and spoke up, “what if you run in before she can get to the door and I’ll tell her that we just lost track of the time for something.” Richie considered in for a second before realizing that they didn’t really have a choice.  
“Alright, but we have to be quiet.”  
Richie opened her door a crack and ran up the stairs to her room in the way possible.  
She looked around her room before sitting on her bed and waiting for Eddie to come up.  
A few minutes passed and Richie decided to put on a record as she waited for her. She started playing the record right as Eddie knocked on the door.  
“Rich? Can I come in?.”  
“Sure, I’m not like, changing or anything.”  
Eddie opened the door a crack and walked into the room, she looked over a Richie and scrunched up her nose a bit. Richie raised an eyebrow “what.”  
“Your rooms messy, and you've still got a little bit of blood under your nose.”  
Richie went to cover her nose. “Oh right, I forgot about that.”  
“Here,” Eddie said, she ran to the closet in the hallway beside Richie’s door and pulled out a washcloth, she then went into the bathroom and ran it under the water for a few seconds. She ran into the room and handed it to Richie. Richie took the clothes and dapped under her nose with it. Eddie watched her with a furrowed brow. “What?” she asked, still holding the cloth under her nose. “You’re not getting it,” she pointed under her own nose, “It’s like right there.” Richie went to dab at where she was pointing. “No your still- you know what? Here  
give me the cloth.” she grabbed the cloth before she could protest. She scooted herself over to her and held her face gently. It felt right, natural in a way,  
Their eyes met and Richie thought a million things in a second, and before she could realize it, she was crying. She was sitting there fucking crying while Eddie wiped the blood off her face.  
“Rich?” a loud sob escaped from her throat, she tore her face away from eddies grasp and put her head in her hands.  
“Rich? are you okay?”  
“...no”  
“What's wrong?” she had never heard Eddie’s voice so soft in her life, and for a second she forgot that this was Eddie Kaspbrak, the same squealy, whiny little dork that she loved so fucking much.  
“I’m sorry eds, I’m really sorry.”  
“Chee, you've got nothing to apologize for, you didn't do anything wrong.”  
“But it is my fault, it’s my fault this happened because of- I’m- i….”  
She went quiet for a second, trying to figure out what to say. She couldn’t tell Eddie she was gay, she couldn’t, but before she could stop herself, she was speaking again, her mouth was moving faster than her brain like it always was.  
“Eds, I like girls.” she thought that Eddie would yell at her, or call her disgusting, or maybe she would laugh in her face, what she didn't expect was for Eddie to give her a soft smile and say,  
I know rich, it's okay.” she didn't even scold her for calling her eds.  
Richie sat there stunned for a second, thigh ran threw her head like the roadrunner in the looney tunes. How did Eddie know? Did someone tell her? As she just that obvious?  
But then she thought about something more important, something that she hadn't got to ask her about.  
“Eddie, what did you mean earlier.”  
Eddie sat there for a second, she looked... Worried? Scared? something like that, she seemed kinda pink in the face and avoided eye contact, like if she looked into her eyes she would give away what she was trying to hide, she looked away as if to think of an excuse.  
“... I don't know what you mean.” she was lying, it wasn't hard to tell.  
“Eds-”  
“Don't call me…” she sighed, “I don't want to say it.” Richie leaned forward a bit, almost close enough to lean forward and kiss her, she didn't though, not yet.  
“Eddie it’s okay.”  
Head over heels started playing on the record in the back of the room.  
“Richie I…” she trailed off as if trying to figure out what to say.

I wanted to be alone with you

“Hey eds,” Eddie looked like she was about to scold her for calling her eds but instead answered with a soft “yeah?”

And talk about the weather

“Can I kiss you?” Eddie’s eyes got kinda wide before replying quickly. “yes, please." ‘But traditions I can trace against the child in your face’

She leaned forward before connecting her lips with eddies, it was soft, it wasn't rushed, it was like they had all the time in the world, all the time in the world to just stay like this, wrapped in each others warmth and love. 

‘Won't escape my attention  
You keep your distance with a system of touch  
And gentle persuasion’

Finally, Eddie pulled back and just stared at Richie, as if waiting for her to say something. Richie couldn't stop herself from the words slipping out of her mouth. “I think I love you eds.”

‘I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?  
Oh, you’re wasting my time  
Just, just wasting time’

Eddie just smiled, “me too you dork, don't call me eds.”

‘Something happens and I’m head over heels  
I never find out until I’m head over heels’

They had each other, and they had the losers, their friends, their family, and that was all that really mattered.  
Richie Tozier was a lesbian in love with her best friend, and that was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are highly appreciated ;)
> 
> I'm not really proud of this, its definitely not my best writing, and is kinda rushed. I'm hoping that I can get used to writing on archiveofourown, so maybe I can write something better on here. until then, I hope you liked this first work.
> 
> (also, the song mentions in the fic is head over heals by tears for fears)
> 
> Edit* okay I didn’t notice that one part at the end there I must have copied by accident, but I fixed it so it’s all good


End file.
